Freddy
by Cokeaddicted
Summary: When Magnus first arrives at the university, he thinks he is the luckiest guy in the world for having a room just for himself. But is that really the case?


This is weird, I thought they would put me with some creepy fat dude that plays video games all day long in the room, I would have never imagined that I would be so lucky and be alone in the dorm room. I mean doesn't the whole college experience include at least a bad roommate? Well fuck them, I can certainly use the free space. Anyway, my name is Magnus Bane and I'm obviously the only student who is fortunate enough to have a dorm room all for myself. Camille thought that it was really weird that I'm not paired to share the space with somebody and said that I should probably go and look for a decomposing body or a skeleton, because this kind of things don't happen. I really thought she was just jealous that she can't walk around naked and bring boys over and being as loud as you want.

I really thought that I'm the luckiest person in the whole university until one day I found the floor in the bathroom wet. Now, a normal person would figure out that they have a roommate that is just creepy enough to not leave any signs of his presence or you know, come out of the room and present himself. No, that's not the type of guy I am, I immediately thought that I have to share an apartment with a ghost and what I figured at first that were water drops was actually ectoplasm. I tried to watch out for any signs of my little ghost whom I named Freddy.

Of course I haven't told anyone, not because I don't believe that Freddy exists, it's actually because I know that nobody would believe that he is and also because I'm a med student and I have to at least seem like a normal person from a psychological point of view. Anyway, I'm really happy I didn't say anything because after a week I encountered in my very own apartment the most handsome guy I've seen, well he does look a lot like Will, but he has something else, something special. I mean, he has the blackest hair and really blue eyes, I mean like alien blue eyes ah and that pale flawless skin….FUCK! I think I just got a boner, great. I should probably talk to him and see what he is doing here, I mean I've never seen him before and he is reading a book in my kitchen, I mean seriously, who does he think he is? Sure he is amazingly wonderfully looking but it's still weird.

-Sorry to interrupt you from what appears to be an amazing book since you so absorbed by it that you didn't even look when I walked in. And now let's face the elephant in the room. Who are you? What are you doing here?

-Ummmm….I'm Alec, you know, Alec Lightwood, you roommate. You must be Magnus, I mean I know you are Magnus, since I've heard you singing, yelling, and screaming while…you know. Not that I've been listening to you and what you are doing, it's just that the walls are pretty thin and you aren't exactly quiet. Not that I have a problem with that, I mean I don't mind….I guess I should probably stop rambling.

I didn't know what to say, roommate? What roommate? I mean, I think I would have noticed that I had a roommate in the 3 weeks I've been here. What if he is a serial killer that pretends to be shy and nice and lovely and after they gained your trust they kill you and have sex with your body. They do say that the quiet ones are the dangerous ones. I guess I'll have to find out…

-Are you sure this is you room? I mean no offense but I haven't seen you or your stuff around for the past 3 weeks.

-Of course I'm sure, I'm surprised you even asked, I mean it's written on the door and everything.

WHAT? I can't believe this, why did I never checked the door to see if I have a roommate? Erase that, why didn't I do that before I first came in this of course I did the only thing I can do right know, so went and checked if he was telling the truth and of course as he said right behind my name was written "ALEXANDER G. LIGHTWOOD".Crap, I've lost some serious 3 weeks of bonding with sweet cheeks right here. Well I guess now I have to make for the lost time. But I still don't know why I've never seen a sign of him, I mean we've been living together for the past 3 weeks.

-So Alexander, you are indeed right that you have the privilege to share a room with me, but I still don't understand how come our paths have never crossed in these 3 weeks.

-Well, I guess you've never seen my stuff because I don't have a lot and I like to take my soap, shampoo, toothbrush and toothpaste with me because I don't like other people using it just because they've ran out or whatever. And I don't really come out of my room. I leave the dorm before you even wake up because I have morning classes almost everyday and when I don't I like to hit the gym. I also usually come back before you and then I just stay in my room. I usually read or play Skyrim with my little brother or you know….study.

-Well Alexander, my dear this situation right here will change immediately, because not only we have some bonding time to catch up on but we also have to do something about your social life. I hope that you didn't think that you'll spend the best years of your life in this saddening dorm room.

-Uh…no?

-I have a marvellous idea. We'll go out tonight. We are going to get dinner and get to know each other a little bit better because I really want to know the man behind these amazing eyes. And that blush right there is absolutely precious, I must flirt with you more often if that crimson red cheeks will make an appearance again.

-Okay, we should probably go know, I promised Max that we'll start our game at 9 since he has to be in bed by 11.

-Then you should probably call your brother and tell him that you'll play that game with him tomorrow because we are also going dancing after dinner, so wear something nice.

I thought he was going to protest a little bit more, but I guess he was excited to come out and change the scenery a little bit. And to my surprise he did wear something nice to out very first date,he would argue that this wasn't our first date because we didn't even know each other before this, but I beg to differ, every dinner that ends with a kiss should be considered a date.


End file.
